Rants of an Old Soul
by wolverkits7
Summary: Acnologia's perspective on life, because he's ancient and old, like ridiculously old.
1. Chapter 1

Flexing my creative muscles for this fandom for the first time.

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Being alive for a thousand years took a toll on one's mentality, in the best and worst of ways depending on perspectives. For the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, it meant feeling indifferent to every living and non-living things. However, occasionally he would stumble across a few beings that would either intrigue him or elicited a strong urge for him to want to end the whole world for good. The only reason why he hadn't opted for the second choice was that then he wouldn't have the entertainment to pass his time. Time was nothing but a subjective measure, and it was something he could do nothing about due to his immortality. He gave himself the permission to remember the dates and years so he could keep track of how many times he had been around the sun. Otherwise, it was a measurement for the short-lived creatures.

Sitting on the small plastic blue seat intended for toddlers or children under the age of seven, Acnologia became painfully aware of the seconds that ticked by as he sat staring down at the young Human creatures that sat on the carpeted floor of the daycare centre. One of the children, a boy with jet-black hair and red eyes, were looking at him with curiosity. Honestly, all of the eyes were on him as he clutched the open book in one hand while the other formed a fist into the crook of the other arm's elbow.

"Mr. Blacksteiger, why does the elephant not drink through his trunk?" A red-headed girl asked.

"Because it has a mouth," Acnologia replied.

Acnologia glared at a hand that was waving in the air trying to get his attention. The small boy took it as his cue and spoke,

"Mr. Blacksteiger, I can drink milk through my nose."

A round of awed noises resounded in the room, and Acnologia briefly closed his eyes at the stupidity of it all. It was a mistake, an insufferable torture for him and he was bearing the consequences right now. The contradictory emotions flitted through his mind, as Acnologia contemplated in scorching the entire daycare centre for the little Humans that wouldn't stop with their insistent chatters and questions. How he ended up in this predicament was the one reason why he chose to be indifferent in all things, allowing his emotions to get the better of him always had him ended up in a scenario in which could have avoided if he had stayed firm.

Acnologia felt a small tug on the fabric of his trousers, glancing down to meet a pair of emerald-greens that held the innocence and wonders of any six-year-old living being.

"Mr. Blacksteiger, I need to pee," she said.

"You know where the bathroom is," Acnologia replied, sternly.

"But Miss Daisy said I couldn't go alone because monsters will appear if I do."

Acnologia stared at her heatedly. The ridiculousness of dealing with small Humans extended far beyond and to the adults that help look after them. He shut the book with one hand, not that the noise startled any of the overly hyperactive children here and set it down on the floor next to him with a muffled plop. The girl continued to stare at him, fidgeting between her tiny feet, demonstrating the urgency of the situation.

"Please, Mr. Blacksteiger, I really need to go," She whimpered and started tugging at the bottom of her red dress. "I don't want monsters to kill me."

"Do not be ridiculous. There are no monsters in the bathroom," Acnologia said and got up to stretch his legs.

Suddenly, the small girl threaded a hand through his and tugged him to the door. Acnologia froze in place and glowered at the tiny hand barely wrapped around his pinky and ring fingers. The child didn't give up and was now using both her hands attempting to move him. Finally, Acnologia relented, and the girl nearly tripped over her feet at the sudden movement. He reflexively reached out and caught the back of her dress before she could face-plant onto the floor.

"Thank you, Mr. Blacksteiger!" She said cheerily over her shoulder and hurried to open the door. "Come on! Mr. Blacksteiger, you're so slow!"

The girl bounced and flounced in the corridor as Acnologia dragged his feet reluctantly towards the tiny bathrooms for the small children at the daycare centre. Being a Dragon Slayer their reactions and senses were honed to its peak, so when she suddenly zipped down to the left wing, he caught up to her in nano of second and blocked the path. She arched her neck all the way up just to look him in the eyes sheepishly.

"The bathroom is the other way," Acnologia seethed.

The girl giggled and ran under his legs, not before he caught her by the scruff of her dress and carried the lightweight down the right path towards the bathroom. His ears suddenly pricked, picking up sounds of several footsteps pattering around the corner. To his utter disgust, the children from his class came squealing and screeching down the hallway, twittering around him and the girl still suspended in mid-air clapping her hands in delight. It was not the first of the antics during his time here, and he knew his low grumble did little to gain their attention.

Acnologia opened his mouth to shout when three high-pitched screaming sent him wincing painfully. Human children and their so-called angelic voice were more of something straight of Zeref's Book of Demons; it was possible that his sensitive eardrums would become damaged if not for one of the teachers scuttling out of the staff office.

"Kinde, Yori, Juna!" She shouted above the noise.

The little spawns immediately stopped, and all of the small beings ran up to crowd around her instead. The little girl in Acnologia's hand struggled to get down, and he dropped her at a reasonable height, watching her scramble back onto her feet completely disregarding the fact that she was dropped like a sack of potatoes. Or the fact that she needed the bathroom in the first place. The chants of "Miss Daisy! Miss Daisy!" were grating on Acnologia's last nerve and was about to leave when the woman called out to him.

"There's a package for you at the desk," Miss Daisy said.

"I will retrieve it later." Another small Human wrapped his arms around one of his leg and Acnologia glared at him. "I am not a tree trunk, release me at once."

"Mr. Blacksteiger, I wanna see you open it! Please!"

The last word was quickly parroted back at him by the rest of the tiny beings. He looked up and met Miss Daisy's gaze who looked at him helplessly. Acnologia took a deep breath, bracing himself for another round of idiocy that these short-lived mortals had in stored for him. Watching them skipped through the threshold of the staff room, which was off-limits to anyone but the employees, they crowded around one particular desk with a large brown package on it. Acnologia sniffed and immediately recognised that it was food.

"Open it Mr. Blacksteiger!" One delicate child squawked.

Acnologia looked around him and saw the rest of the staff heads down going about their businesses. His hands hovered slightly on either side of the box and hesitantly lifted it off the table when he spotted something familiar underneath. The sound of party poppers cackled around him and Acnologia stared down at the handmade cake.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Blacksteiger!"

The children squealed and started to huddle around him once again, many of them eagerly eyeing the birthday cake with his name on it. A lone candle was lit by Miss Daisy and he quickly blew it out, earning a round of applause from everyone in the room. Acnologia didn't miss the slightly harder thump in his heartbeat when he saw the surprise present for him, the last time he celebrated he was knee-deep in corpses fighting off a bunch of Mages hundreds of years ago.

"Can I have some, Mr Blacksteiger?" A child with green hair asked.

"Have it all."

Leaving Miss Daisy to control the tiny mortals, Acnologia made his way out of the room, noticed that his shift had ended. He smelled her before she came into view and whirled around, annoyed, wondering what the woman wanted now that she had set him up for this. Miss Daisy was a whole head smaller than he was, let out a small squeak in surprise by his sudden movement. Shyly, she held up a paper plate with a slice of cake on it.

"It's your birthday, Acnologia, you should have some," Miss Daisy said gently and then quickly added, "there's plenty to go around for the kids."

Acnologia glanced down at the dessert in her hands, noticing the small trembles and he flicked his glance back onto her face. He could smell apprehension rolling off her, and he smirked, in his mind, all mortals were afraid of him something about his unsmiling face put him on the list of being approachable. Acnologia didn't mind as it meant fewer beings would bother him, but occasionally there were ones that were daring enough to. Finally, he took the plate from her and watched her shoulders relaxed.

"Dragneel will be back next week, say goodbye to the rascals for me." Acnologia turned his back on her and made his way to the exit of the daycare centre. "I will be expecting the past three months pay in my account by the end of this week."

He didn't miss the shimmer in Miss Daisy's eyes and could smell the unshed tears as he left the building. The light breeze of Spring greeted him as he walked home since turning into a Dragon caused more curious stares and unwanted questions and answers. They had been ushered into a new era of modern society, and the majority of the country's landscape had shifted, paving the way for steel and concrete for tall infrastructures shooting up high into the sky. Even flying in his Dragon form was becoming quite difficult, with the airplanes and other air transportations taking up the majority of the space.

The population of Mages or Magic-wielders had dwindled significantly, urging them to move countries or across towns to Etherano-rich areas that laid almost untouched by the machines and technology. Even the number of Guilds had decreased with several disbanded for the lack of missions that could now be solved through other non-Magic means, and the buildings were replaced by apartment complex and condominiums. Acnologia stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the little green man to signify the pedestrian's safety to move across the road. He had witnessed the changes over the years and to say he wasn't impressed by how far these Humans had come would be a lie.

Acnologia walked past a group of high school teenagers loitering outside a coffee shop, all of them females dressed in identical uniforms and on their phones scrolling through whatever Apps they were on. One of them commented on something that they saw, which quickly got a rouse out of the otherwise non-communicative group, too engrossed on their electronic devices to even be aware what was around them. Like the man that was heading steadily down Acnologia's pass, his eyes glued to the screen as his fingers flew across the surface typing something.

"Shit!" He yelped, bumping right into Acnologia's chest. The man quickly looked up and cowered at the glare sent at him. "So sorry, sir!"

The Human scrambled away and Acnologia stared after him until he disappeared into a building. He glanced back down on the ground and sighed inwardly; the cake was ruined, a colourful white and brown splat on the pavement. Acnologia bent down with his empty paper plate, scooping up the remanent and tossed it into a nearby public bin. The sounds of the bustling city central was getting to him, creating pinpricks of jolts on his senses, Acnologia quickened his pace towards the quieter part of the neighbourhood.

His skin tingled at the feeling of abundance of Etherano in this part of the city of the West, where many of the Mages had taken up residence and formed their own version of the old generation when they ran the country. Several of them stopped their business when they noticed him, stiffened as Acnologia walked past them towards another path that was reserved for the elites. A young man dared to regard his head subtly at Acnologia who didn't spare him a second glance, as he continued on his way.

The two-lane road consisted of beautiful housings on either side with various lengths of driveways, lined with neat gardening and radiated compelling Magic auras from homeowners and other residents. Acnologia took his time on the sidewalk, revelling in the quiet and tranquility as his ears picked up the rustling of the leaves and other sounds of nature. Soon enough, the familiar large wooden gate loomed into view on his left-hand side and the Dragon Slayer crest seared into the hardwood.

"Home sweet home." Acnologia muttered under his breath.

The symbol lit up in a faint white glow, prompting the gate to shift into two panels opening up to reveal a smooth driveway. The gate slid shut behind him and Acnologia continued onwards on his leisurely walk, enjoying the view and letting his senses breathe as the late afternoon sun cast its last ray of warmth for the day. The mansion came into view, a stony building with three floors and several windows dotting the front. Acnologia knew it was just a facade, as the opposite side was where he really acknowledged the architecture of his new home for the past three years, with fitting interiors that made anyone with a sense of the aesthetics swoon. And it seemed he wasn't able to find anyone that shared the same taste as him since he hardly let anyone into his sanctuary in the first place.

His nose had been twitching ever since he strolled down the neighbourhood, it wasn't until he climbed up the steps to the main doors, swinging open inwardly for him when he caught a stronger whiff it which were not meant to be in here at all. Acnologia flitted straight to the large open-planned dining room and kitchen on the right wing of the mansion, his eyes confirming the familiarity in the smells he had picked up; his temple throbbed and his fingers and throat itched at the scene before him.

"Yo, Acno!" The Fire Dragon Slayer greeted him a little too cheerfully, perching on top of the kitchen island, while the other hand was scraping off brown stuff off a tray. "Didn't know you'd be back so soon."

Acnologia disregarded the pink-head and cut a glance at the Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers who laid in the middle of the floor sprawled out, staring up at the ceiling. That was when it hit him, the other smell that intermingled with the rest. Another set of footsteps came up behind him and Acnologia didn't even need to whirl around to see who it was.

"Flame-brain, where are the broo…'kay." The Iron Dragon Slayer trailed off as Acnologia glowered at him, and then held up a lit blunt between his fingers. "Want a puff?"

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Opinions?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really starting to like this old soul, seriously.

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

It was a clear, Saturday morning. After yesterday's eventful moment — Acnologia roasted all four of their asses regardless of whose fault it was (the Iron Dragon Slayer's, while the Light Dragon Slayer provided the ingredient) — when he decided to read his new book that had been sitting on his bedside table for a week. He sat comfortably on the bench that overlooked the manicured garden with the purchase in hand, the smell of paper and ink assaulted his nose in the best of ways. There was a light breeze that intermingled with the cup of tea he had brewed for himself, all in all, it was a perfect morning to wake up to, and the silence that it accompanied was just a cherry added on top.

Until he felt something on his arm.

If there was one thing the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse did not miss, it was definitely the evolution of insects. Tiny, yet annoying, creatures that were small enough to go undetected for days on end until they reveal themselves for the much larger and undoubtedly, much stronger beings like a Dragon Slayer or a Human for instance. So when one of them, an ant to be exact, decided to use its pincers to pierce through his skin, Acnologia was more than happy to incinerate the minute creature into ashes. And then some more when he found that the sting had led to full blown scratch-fest, raking his fingers over and over, thus creating a large patch of flaming red around it.

"Look, Acnologia, you gotta wash that area and apply the ointment to the sting," Gajeel Redfox said from his position on the living couch, his eyes riveted to the television screen as he munched on a bowl of screws. "Stop scratching it; you're gonna make it worse."

"How is this superficial ointment from —" Acnologia held up the bottle and read the label "— the springs of Amazon is going to help? I might as well remove the infected area entirely."

"Are you crazy?" Gajeel crunched through the handful of bolts he had shoved into his mouth before turning around. "Just because you have super regenerative powers —"

Acnologia arched a knowing brow up at the Iron Dragon Slayer, who stopped mid-chew after realising what he had said, shut his mouth and turned back around. Pain was something the Black Dragon could handle, so with a flick of the sharp knife the skin containing the ant bite was cleanly sliced off, and the wound immediately patched themselves. Another blue flame erupted from his dead skin until no ashes were left behind.

"You seriously go way overboard with your methods sometimes," Gajeel grumbled when Acnologia came around to sit next to him.

"But effective," Acnologia replied.

They watched a television drama involving a woman and a Vampire, where the latter had to leave her behind because of the dangers he posed. Acnologia frowned. The evolution of entertainment was another thing the Black Dragon did not appreciate as much, compared to holding a novel in his hands as he read the writer's creative story-telling; visualising each character and scenes in his mind however he wanted to. It was something about seeing it live that left a pungent taste in Acnologia's mouth; he almost felt sorry for the professional authors being categorised into the same field. It felt like watching someone's wrong decision being aired publicly while simultaneously disqualifying other readers' interpretations of the story. Adaptations? Acnologia snorted at that; television dramas were nothing but a catalyst for laziness, making one's brain dull as they watched the Humans on screen act out whatever it was written, ultimately butchering a process and power of imagination.

After ten minutes of watching the drama, Acnologia turned around and glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer — the one Dragon Slayer that he had grown close to over the centuries despite what had happened between them nearly a millennia ago. It was the only emotional indulgence he allowed himself, so when the Redfox had nowhere else to go after the death of his beloveds, Acnologia offered him a place to stay. If Acnologia were to further expand upon these feelings, he would never admit out loud that he was lonely and enjoyed the Iron Dragon Slayer's companionship.

"This is trash, why do you insistent on watching this?" Acnologia growled while gesturing a hand at the screen. "I have hundreds of books in my collection, and each of them provides enough entertainment than the Humans trying whatever the hell is it they are trying to do."

"It's called acting, Acno. You should try it sometime." Gajeel deadpanned and dug his hands into the bowl again. "And your taste in books is very different to mine."

"I'd like to think I have exquisite taste when it comes to literature."

"Oh yeah, do you have 50 Shades of Grey?"

Acnologia flashed a look of anger, and Gajeel swallowed thickly, not even bothering to chew the bolts and screws that were his snack properly.

"I was just kidding. Relax, man," Gajeel quickly mumbled and turned his attention back to the screen. "You always read the classics and barely anything modern is in the library apart from like, Murakami or something."

"Haruki Murakami is an exceptional writer, but of course I have yet to scour the entire collection of books that have been published to date. I am sure there are brilliant modern writers of this time that would, hopefully, meet my standards." Acnologia snapped and stood up to leave. "If you need me, I will be in my study."

"You should really try watching Vampire Diaries for once!" Gajeel shouted after him.

"I already had, and that is why I'm going to pick out an actual romance novel with substance to bleach out the things that I saw."

The interior of his home was painstakingly reconstructed for nearly three years, stripping out of its old wood, cement, and other materials, leaving behind a barren home that he could shape to his liking. Working alongside the construction workers, Acnologia laboured through the woods he had gathered and purchased, moulding his Magic into them to create breathtaking artworks that now adorn the staircase, some wall panels and most of all — his study. He ran a hand through the carvings he made, depicting a battle between Humans and Dragons until it came to a stop at a bookshelf. The floor-to-ceiling furniture lined both left and right walls, leaving a large strip down the middle where a lone oak desk sat towards the back of the room and in front of — another floor-to-ceiling — glass that seamlessly blended with the ends of the bookshelves.

The air smelled of old paper, ink, and leather. Or what Acnologia referred to "the scent of home and History" in his mind. Floating Lacrima globes lit up as he entered further into his study and traced a finger on the spines of literature, swiftly picking one out of its confinement without looking then seated himself behind the desk. He had read the book hundreds of times, and it never ceased to amaze him, flipping back its front cover his forest-greens trailed down to the right-hand corner of the first page; smudged, worn and on the verge of tearing apart. Gingerly, he lifted it, and his eyes fell to the first chapter, settling himself comfortably into the chair he began to read.

Acnologia was entirely too aware of his surroundings, as about two hours later his ears pricked at the sounds of laughter and chatters beyond the doors and downstairs. He rather not sought out the commotion, knowing that the Iron Dragon Slayer would sort it out appropriately without needing his interference. A few minutes later, it died down and was quiet once again, only to hear the sliding of doors and pattering of feet into the garden outback. Snapping the book shut, Acnologia stalked to the window surveying the piece of haven outside, and his eyes instantly picked out the salmon-coloured hair of a being he was all too familiar. He briefly closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, as the next second he heard his boisterous voice calling out to him from outside.

"Lord, help me," Acnologia muttered under his breath as the Fire Dragon Slayer waved his hands frantically and a little too enthusiastically from down below.

He took his time walking out of his study; the overhead Lacrima globes shut off, he closed the doors behind him and descended the stairs. The entrance to the back of the house was through the living room in the left wing of the mansion, Acnologia strolled through the expansive interior and towards the open sliding glass door.

"Afternoon, Acno!" Natsu Dragneel called out to him and held up a brown paper. "I brought some afternoon snacks for ya!"

They crowded around the picnic table and watched as the Dragneel shook out the contents onto the plate brought out by the Redfox, revealing hideously baked chocolate chip cookies and many of which had their icings distorted. Acnologia held one up and arched an eyebrow in disgust, no doubt it was completed by the little Human creatures if the paper bag with the daycare centre logo on it was any indication.

"What did you give to the little Humans before you ordered them to ice their biscuits?" Acnologia demanded and flipped it around for them to see. "This is absolutely horrendous."

"Hey, man! They tried alright!" Natsu protested and bit into one. "They're really delicious too."

"What the hell are they supposed to be, Flame Sticks?" Gajeel asked, picking one up himself and turning it in a different direction to get some idea. "I don't even have a single clue."

The Flame Dragon Slayer widened his eyes in surprise and snatched it out of his comrade's grips, flipping it around in the supposedly right way up and pointed the finger at it. The Redfox and Acnologia frowned, then shook their heads in unison; they had absolutely no idea, and the Dragneel sighed in exasperation.

"They're Acnologia!" He shouted, and crumbles of cookies fell out of his mouth.

"How is that me?" Acnologia challenged and eyed the plate in front of him. "I am fairly sure my presence was at least impressive for the past three months doing your job."

"Ha! You've got a huge nose on this one," Gajeel teased, pointing at a cookie.

"Talking about that, they keep asking me about you, you know," Natsu continued conversationally, earning a curious look from Acnologia who was nibbling on the cookies. "And why are you called "Blacksteiger," of all the last name you can come up with, Blacksteiger? Really?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at Acnologia questioningly, and he glowered at them until they faltered returning their attention back to the food at hand.

"Initially it was just Black, the "steiger" came from one of the tiny spawns who was half German and said I looked like one of his father's friend who was a miner," Acnologia explained after swallowing the cookie before reaching out for another one. "You were saying about how they were asking about me?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer lit up at that and threw Acnologia a beaming smile that could rival the afternoon sun. He leaned across the table and cupped one hand to the side of his mouth as if he was about to tell them a secret; the Redfox consciously leaned in while Acnologia remained in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not just the kids, Acno, even Evelyn is asking about you."

"Who's Evelyn?" Gajeel asked.

Acnologia watched as a mischievous smile graced the Dragneel's face, and he narrowed his eyes at his expression suspiciously.

"Oh, you know who exactly Evelyn is, Acno," Natsu taunted and sat back in his seat, the knowing grin still on his face.

"I remember asking you about the rascals of the daycare centre, Dragneel, not about a woman who has an infatuation," Acnologia replied calmly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer whipped his head around to stare at Acnologia in bewilderment; even the Black Dragon had to hide a smirk that was threatening to spread across his face. Immortality and time were infinite and dispensable currencies he had the luxury to spend over and over again; it was only natural that Acnologia would dabble in several departments in the emotions division and found quite a few lovers only to watch them wither away as those measures took their life force. He was aware of his physical appeal and its effects on both genders, in his youth Acnologia revelled in the opportunities that came with it. Over time he grew bored and had only ever truly loved one woman, but that was before the curse happened and had to watch her slip through his fingers and disappear for eternity. Steadying his gaze at the Dragneel who had yet to say a word, Acnologia could feel the slight trembles of the younger Dragon Slayer's body.

"Um, okay, yeah, right…the kids," Natsu stammered not being able to tear away from the intense stare from the Black Dragon. "They miss you and would want you to come over and visit them some time."

"Is that all?" Acnologia asked after a brief pause.

He nodded, and Acnologia stood up to leave, only to feel pinpricks down one of his arms and legs. Glancing down he noticed the tiny red welts on his arm, and he twisted his leg to reveal more on his calves. Acnologia felt the Iron Dragon Slayer gaze on him and watched him shifted in his seat as he also comprehended what had happened, flicking up his ruby-red eyes at him as if wondering if Acnologia was going to do exactly what —

"Don't do it," Gajeel blurted.

Some parts of the air and skin suddenly erupted into blue flames, causing the Fire Dragon Slayer to yelp in shock and the Redfox to palm his face in disbelief.

* * *

reviews, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Sure gets a little dark diving into the old soul's mind.

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Acnologia, you've got mail," Gajeel said out loud as he walked in the living room, waving an envelope while clutching the rest of the batch in the other.

Acnologia plucked the plain brown envelope wedged between the Redfox's index and middle fingers as he walked past to sit on the opposite couch. Ripping the top half of the envelope neatly in one swipe, Acnologia scanned the content of the letter before burning both papers leaving no ashes behind, then returned to reading the thick novel he had extracted from his extensive collection of books. He felt the heavy stare from his companion and flicked an annoyed glance at him.

"You know, you could at least tell the woman you're not interested instead of burning the letters?" Gajeel started, returning his attention to the flyers avoiding the searing gaze that Acnologia would always give him when it came to his personal business. "Can't leave a woman hanging you know?"

"You think I didn't?" Acnologia snapped at him.

The Iron Dragon Slayer arched an eyebrow.

"Wait, you — When?"

"When I visited the daycare centre of course."

His indifference to sentiments was categorically phenomenal, Acnologia associated the feeling to painful memories and bittersweet times — basically dwelling of the past that the Black Dragon had no interest in as he had a lifetime ahead of him. However, the Fire Dragon Slayer was persistent and no amount of fire-roasting on any part of his body worked or even the threat of levelling the city had gone over his head completely. Reluctantly, Acnologia agreed after two weeks of insistent nagging, but not before the Fire Dragon Slayer mentioned about Miss Daisy's now borderline obsession with him. Foolish, Human.

The younger Humans were overjoyed upon seeing him and one had leaped — which he had instinctively shot his arms out to avoid the impending collision — into his arms, and wrapped their podgy arms around his neck while they snuggled under his chin with a satisfied smile on their face. Their yells and chants of "Mr Blacksteiger!" had Acnologia scorching the front of the building, and lost his paycheck promptly on the spot to fix the damage.

"Mr Blacksteiger that was so cool!" A Human boy with bright yellow hair and green eyes yelled at him. "Do it again!"

"Oh no, Jake," Natsu quickly intercepted, dragging the tiny Human back to his classroom. "Bad idea, bad idea."

The security came on site and Miss Daisy quickly explaining that it was a mistake and that Acnologia used to be a temporary teacher here. They were left alone in the hallway, a few feet away from the office he was in two weeks ago and had a surprise birthday party. Acnologia could smell the nervousness and the trickling of sweat sprouted underneath the palm of her hands, armpits, and back of the neck. He knew what she was going to say and thought about ending it quickly since the aftermath of dragging it longer than necessary was one of the experiences he wished he didn't have to remember; Acnologia shuddered inwardly as the possible outcome unfolded in his mind.

"Miss Daisy," Acnologia began, and she squeaked, looking up at him red-faced and then quickly averted her eyes. "I —"

"I love you Acnologia!" Miss Daisy practically shouted at him.

Acnologia winced at the noise and could hear the tiny echoes in the empty corridor. Tilting his head slightly to one side, he could hear several heartbeats from the office had sped up slightly and another stronger one behind them; they were eavesdropping a private conversation. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in deeply, snapping his eyes open Acnologia sent a heated glare at Miss Daisy who couldn't tear her attention away, then noticed how she was now trembling. A fleeting, murderous thought flitted through his mind, reminding him how fragile Humans were and all he had to do was snap their neck. Or in this case, he could psychologically scar her in the short or long-term depending on how the woman was going to take it. Acnologia estimated it would likely be the latter, and since Humans were resilience creatures he was certain she would get over it soon.

"Please say something," Miss Daisy said barely above a whisper.

"I don't feel the same way," Acnologia replied.

Her shoulders dropped dejectedly and Acnologia waited, watching her collect herself again and his nose picked up the smell of tears.

"I-I see, that's fine, I understand." Miss Daisy gave a nervous, broken laughter and wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "I guess it was a long shot. I'd knew you already have someone else, I mean, why would you go for me right?"

"I don't have anyone else, and I am just not interested."

Miss Daisy's mouth formed a small 'o' and Acnologia gave the woman a curt nod before exiting the building, passing the Dragneel who was giving him a disbelief stare.

The Iron Dragon Slayer choked on his orange juice.

"That's a way to let down a woman," Gajeel mumbled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before plucking a tissue to wipe the stain on the coffee table.

"However, not effective this time," Acnologia responded in an icy tone. "It's been a week and she has not given up yet, maybe it's time I take some extreme measures."

The Redfox widened his eyes to saucers in panic.

"NO, Acnologia. Lord, you need to relax." Gajeel ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe it's time you take a page out of the modern television to handle this."

"And I will burn your pathetic Vampire Diaries memorabilia collection."

Closing his mouth in an audible thud, the Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the papers in front of him. A heartbeat later, Acnologia heard the sound of shuffling and sensed the Redfox next to him. He cast a swift glance seeing his companion's compact Lacrima in hand, before returning his attention back to the book.

"Acno, you know—" Gajeel began.

"Tinder, OkCupid, Match, E-Harmony," Acnologia swiftly interrupted, cutting an irritated look at the Redfox who faltered slightly under the gaze. "I do not live under a rock."

"Really?"

Acnologia blinked at him with confusion and then it clicked, frowning in disdain at the Redfox's humour, and he tutted.

"Those are stone fronts, I do not live under it."

"Whatever, besides, don't you think it's time you try?" Gajeel prompted as he slowly backed away to sit on the opposite couch. Acnologia heard his heart sped up as if he knew that he was treading on sensitive ground. "Okay, granted you don't see the whole point of sexting and online dating. But, Slow Burner has secured a couple of exclusive tickets to the biggest nightclub in the city and you're coming with us."

Snapping the book shut, Acnologia reached out for his teacup and downed the drink before getting up, tucking the book underneath his arm and headed to the kitchen.

"Acnologia, it'll be fun," Gajeel continued, following a few paces behind Acnologia just in case. "It's been a long time since you went out."

"I have everything I need in this sanctuary, what could a nightclub possibly give me besides the promise of scoring a chick," Acnologia hissed and washed up the teacup after putting the book down on the kitchen island.

"You're using modern speech, that's a good start."

Acnologia shot him a threatening glare and the Iron Dragon Slayer gulped, coming to a stop on the other side of the kitchen island, still careful to avoid him.

"Seriously, Acno, everyone's going."

"Who is everyone?" Acnologia demanded, turning back around to pick up the book.

"The usual crew —" Acnologia was walking away and heard the scrambling of feet behind him "—and little Champ!" Gajeel smirked in victory when Acnologia paused mid-stride on his way to the main staircase. Slowly, he turned around and cocked his head slightly at him. The Redfox grinned, revealing his sharp canines. "She recently contacted Pink two days ago and never been to the club, so."

The slight waver in Acnologia's heart didn't go unnoticed in his mind, and outwardly even the Iron Dragon Slayer knew he was reconsidering. The youngest Dragon Slayer was the one other special being in the Redfox's life that he cherished, after the death of a Script Mage and an Exceed. Acnologia was positive that without her, the Iron Dragon Slayer would've gone down a destructive route of no return — essentially, she was the reason the Dragon Slayer was still here and kept him in line. After the war and the curse, they had travelled together for some time before they disbanded, each going down their own paths seeking retribution and whatever the hell they were trying to find (completely pointless in Acnologia's opinion). The last time any of them saw the Sky Dragon Slayer was a decade ago when they decided to revisit the old battle ground for the last war between Dragon Slayers and Mages.

"You intentionally withheld that information to use as a leverage."

It was a statement not a question and the Redfox visibly swallowed but held his stance.

"Panthers, Acnologia! We've been here for three years and yet to visit, it's almost an embarrassment to call yourself the citizen of Crocus," Gajeel rushed, trying to make his point but firmly. "It's just one night, what could possibly go wrong?"

"My sanity," Acnologia deadpanned.

"Okay, hold on." Gajeel held out a hand in front of him while the other pinched his forehead. "Of all the years we've been together, how come I never hear about your womanising days?"

"What's this got to do with anything?" Acnologia flared and then paused, allowing a small smirk to grace his face. "And together? I wouldn't go that far, Redfox."

"So that rod isn't so far up your ass then since you have a sense of humour," Gajeel shot and then quickly retreated a few steps when Acnologia resumed his semi-permanent look of disgust. "You can tell me that story another time, but I need you to come. At least be my wingman?"

"The majority of the women in there are not worth your time, and even if I manage to secure the other percentage, they're going to suffer a terrible fate of death because of their mortal lives." Acnologia stopped at the threshold when he heard the sharp in taking of breath from the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Don't waste your time in a club when you're looking for some proper romance, I would suggest you find one in your chosen career for this decade, as I am sure there are plenty of women who like men in the mechanic shop."

"Acnologia!"

Hearing his name bellowed from his companion caused him to pause at the top of the steps, breathing in deeply before turning his head slightly around to see the Redfox at the bottom of the staircase glaring up at him.

"All I'm asking is you to come out with us, it's not going to kill you and it's definitely not going to be a waste of time," Gajeel grounded out, gripping the bannister so tightly his knuckles turned white. Acnologia for a brief moment worried that the wood would splinter under the pressure. "Wendy is going to be there, so get your shit together by Friday night because it's a reunion of the Dragon Slayers and you're going to lead the salutations. And I'll be damned if you're not there and you can betcha sorry ass that I will drag you there myself if I have to."

Acnologia watched in mild amusement as the Iron Dragon Slayer slammed the door shut behind him with a loud huff, not before catching the words "Stubborn, prick." muttered underneath the Redfox's breath. Silence settled in the home and he continued his way upstairs to his study when he stopped. Returning to the living room, he saw the opened papers still on the coffee table, Acnologia eyed the various advertisements for takeouts and stopped at the sight of an official letterhead of Crocus; they were hosting the annual Grand Magic Games and the slots were open for Mages to participate. Underneath his thumbs were two gilded rectangular cards and their names, cordially invited by the Mayor himself to attend the games in the Summer.

A deep rumble reverberated deep in his chest and a feral grin spread across his face. Acnologia was surprised that the Mages still celebrated the Dragon King Festival, a bloody war between Dragons and Dragon Slayers many centuries ago which became more than a bloodbath when some Dragon Slayers were consumed by the power, going on a rampage annihilating friends and foe in their paths. His skin tingled at the memory and his blood surged; every year Mayor Fiore invited them, and every year there was total bloodshed. Gripping the paper, Acnologia's grin wavered, he was getting ahead of himself; it was what it used to be like before the Humans came along and set laws about the so-called brutality of the Games.

All of the Dragon Slayers, members of the Magic Council and the Mayor were called forth to the Human Supreme Court to answer to their crimes. It was tedious, but they all managed. Acnologia was put on the stand as they drilled him, his patience snapped two minutes into it and he unleashed his power — transforming into a Dragon and blasting the court into smithereens leaving behind just the area they were occupying.

"The Grand Magic Games will continue their yearly tradition for me," Acnologia roared and drew his face close to the judge. "Do it for the safety of your fickle, mortal lives."

The Humans, Magic Council and the Mayor signed a contract outlining the rules for the Games, including setting up a special Finals Game where Acnologia personally participated; given the permission to kill without prosecution. Bathing in the blood of his victory was Acnologia's ecstasy and nothing in his long life had come close to the gushing of dopamine at dangerous levels, sans the one time he ever loved someone.

Tucking the letter and invitations back into its envelope, Acnologia placed it in his study while burning the rest of the useless papers that came in with the mail. Swirls of his glorious battle days flitted through his mind and found himself needing a release. He ran some options through his mind, reluctantly dismissing the idea of killing out in the open, which would have resulted in him being sent to the dark dungeons of the Magic Council. Another thought came to mind, he could hunt like the old days. Suddenly, a small voice at the back of Acnologia's mind stopped him and he gritted his teeth in annoyance; he had the other Dragon Slayers to think about, concerns which Acnologia would never have thought about if only he had stayed firm in the first place.

The gates slid shut behind Acnologia and he made his way into the city central. It was late Wednesday afternoon and streets were, thankfully or not, not as crowded except for the few groups of tourist that shuffled by with their cameras and incessant chatters of awe of the place. The air felt polluted and too heavy for Acnologia, he quickened his pace toward the direction of the patch of protected forest on the other side of the city, when a figure came out of a shop nearly colliding into him. Acnologia side-stepped in time to watch the female fall flat on her backside and saw her winced painfully before she grabbed onto the window to help herself back up.

"Damn, chivalry is sure dead huh?" The woman said sarcastically, rubbing her buttocks and frowning up at him.

"The consequence of one's carelessness is their own to bear," Acnologia replied then continued on his way, completely disregarding her look of displeasure of his flippant attitude.

* * *

Reviews? Comments? Opinions? Whaddaya say?


	4. Chapter 4

a little perspective on love

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Acnologia pondered as he reenacted several ways to incapacitate the Iron Dragon Slayer and the two mortals who were their dates for the night. After a rather eventful night at Panthers, the Redfox had managed to become smitten with a Mage that wielded Ice Magic, and they took it upon themselves to set him up with one of her friends. He had outright refused at the atrocious idea on a double-date and was indifferent when the Ice Mage's friend introduced herself to him; she was a petite, slim young woman with dark brown hair framing her large grey eyes.

Acnologia's nose twitched at the perfume the mage was wearing, a mixture of cherry blossom and rose.

"Acnologia, so what do you do?" Lisa asked politely, turning her attention on him who sat quietly fuming opposite of her Dragon Slayer date for the night.

Acnologia glared at her and felt her cower slightly under his gaze. He dodged the kick the Iron Dragon Slayer had tried to aim at him underneath the table, shot him a scowl of his own, crossed his arms and flicked another look at the Ice Mage.

"He's a chef," Gajeel finally said, sensing the awkward tension in the air that was becoming suffocating and felt all eyes on him now. "At Yajima's."

A round of 'ooh's' spouted from the Mages mouths, and Acnologia resisted the urge to incinerate the women. It was a new job he had taken up a few days after their clubbing; an elder at the Magic Council had stopped by to discuss the Grand Magic Games this summer. Conveniently, the Iron Dragon Slayer had slyly dropped a comment about how the Black Dragon was jobless; they had two overdue bills which the Iron Dragon Slayer had failed to pay since he was saving up to buy a place. The Redfox successfully convinced the old Mage to give the Black Dragon a job in his five-star restaurant located in the city's market plaza — Blooming's — and the next thing Acnologia knew, he was an official employee after preparing a mouthwatering dish for Yajima.

He threw another searing gaze at the Iron Dragon Slayer, mustering every bit of hatred and potential torture as he could into the look. However, the Redfox seemed too preoccupied in entertaining their dates to care, even if he did sense the dark aura emitted opposite him, he was doing an excellent job of ignoring it. Suddenly, Acnologia detected a heavy gaze next to him, and he cocked his head slightly to the side to see 'his date' glancing up at him, almost in admiration; his pride inflated for a split second and then died down just as quickly as it came.

"The markings on your face are charming," Quaria commented and indicated vaguely on her face.

"Thanks," Acnologia replied curtly.

Silence descended between them while the chatter opposite them continued. The Black Dragon began to tune out the noise around him when he felt the young Mage's gaze on him again and felt a vein on his temple twitch in annoyance.

"What now?" Acnologia all but snapped.

The woman flinched, and the conversation opposite them quietened.

"Acnologia," Gajeel hissed across the table and was scorned from the Black Dragon. He promptly dismissed it and looked at the two Mages apologetically. "Sorry, he hasn't been on a date for a long time and —"

"Do not attempt to justify my actions, Redfox," Acnologia interrupted and felt the Iron Dragon Slayer bristled, while the young mortals froze in shock at his tone. "I don't see the point of this double-date, it's clear that she —" he flicked a glance at the woman next to him "— does not want to be here at all. If you weren't so wrapped up with the idea for this menial social engagement, you would've guessed that she were already happily seeing someone else and had a date for tonight." Everyone on the table gaped in shock, and he turned his attention on the Ice Mage. "You're a terrible friend convincing her to come on a date she has absolute no interest in, and you—" Acnologia snapped a sharp glare at the mortal nearly quivering next to him "— should learn to have a backbone and say no. Do not cave into her preconceived idea of whom you should date, which I'm sure your so-called friend sitting opposite you must've had used as a convincing case about how one should sleep with a Dragon Slayer as it only came by as once in a lifetime activity."

By the time Acnologia had finished, the entire table had become too speechless, and could only gawk in shock. He watched as the Iron Dragon Slayer quickly recovered himself; palming his face and exhaled slowly under his breath while the Mages exchanged a quick glance, unsure how to continue.

"Acno…" Gajeel said into the silence.

"No, he's right," Quaria quickly intercepted, causing all three heads to whip around to stare at her. "But not everything. Lisa is my best friend, and I trust her, she may be flawed, but that doesn't give you the right to insult her like that!"

"That was considered as an insult? Mortals sure do have sensitive skin," Acnologia replied sarcastically and caught a fork that flew his way, thrown by the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You're such an asshole!" Quaria yelled.

"Now that is going too far."

"Acnologia!" Gajeel and Lisa hissed at him in disgust.

Acnologia watched as the two Mages stormed out of the restaurant, turning several of the diners' heads in the process and felt a bad mood radiating from opposite him.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Gajeel shouted at him.

"That Ice Mage did not want to be in a meaningful long-term relationship with you, Redfox," Acnologia retorted. "I remember mentioning quite explicitly last time that women at clubs do not do actual romance."

"What if I just wanted to get laid?"

"Get laid?" A voice interrupted the two.

Acnologia looked up to see a Mage glancing between him and the Iron Dragon Slayer with an arched brow. He frowned at the figure in front of him wondering how to eliminate them for nosing into their business when the young woman turned to face him and felt a sense of familiarity; his mind started to shift through the millions of faces to find the match of onyx hair and deep, celestial blue eyes.

"And who're you?" Gajeel hissed in annoyance.

"Nordstrom," Acnologia replied and was earned with both eyebrows raised from the female Mage. He swivelled his gaze around to look at the Redfox who looked perplexed. "Aris Nordstrom, she's my sous-chef at Yajima's."

"Wow, I feel so privileged to be remembered by the great Black Dragon," Aris teased and watched as Acnologia smirked in response, missing the sudden amused look from Gajeel. She turned her attention on him then. "You were saying about getting laid, Mister…?"

"Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel introduced and stuck out a hand for her to shake which she took, giving him a firm handshake. "You can just call me Gajeel."

"Of course, Gajeel. If you're indeed of some good time, I know a couple within the city that provides all kinds of services." Aris flashed the Iron Dragon Slayer a smile and saw mirth dancing in his eyes. "Well, if your friend here —" leaning her head towards Acnologia "— permits you to do so, unless, you need one too, Acnologia?"

Acnologia arched a brow when the Nordstrom turned around to look at him, almost in a challenging manner and he huffed in response.

"You should go back to waiting tables, Nordstrom, instead of eavesdropping on your diner's conversations."

"It is part of my job to make sure my customer's satisfactions are met," Aris replied and sent another mischievous glimmer at Gajeel who had a large grin on his face.

"Is flirting part of it as well?" Acnologia grunted.

"Wouldn't you be jealous now?" Aris quipped as she turned her attention back to him.

The Black Dragon didn't miss how the Iron Dragon Slayer's eyes now widened to saucers at the teasing from the Nordstrom, and also from the fact that he was taking the brunt end of the joke without so much as a sharp-tongued response. He lifted up a hand and made a shooing motion at her for her to move along, which fortunately the young Mage did but not before winking at the Redfox. Acnologia watched as the Iron Dragon Slayer followed her retreating self with his mouth hanging open, and waited for what he had to say about the little interactions.

"Did…did you just…wow," Gajeel stumbled over his words, snapping his head back and forth between Acnologia and the Mage. "Wait, you said she was your sous-chef at Yajima's?"

"Yes," Acnologia replied shortly and shifted the cutlery on his plate to the left. "A very competent one I must add."

"Are you saying she has your approval?"

"Why do you sound shocked?" Acnologia frowned at the Iron Dragon Slayer then crossed his arms in irritation. "I am not blind to talents when I see one."

Starting his job the next day after passing the test, Acnologia entered the kitchen and threw out every single chef in there after spending 5 minutes with them. The first order came through, and one of the line chefs overcooked the salmon, then proceeded to argue with Acnologia that was how they served it for the past three years after introducing it to the menu. His hackles rose and threw the plate across the kitchen, narrowly missing some chefs standing in the way of the projection. Yajima came in after a few minutes and couldn't get a single word in as Acnologia was busy in preparing every single order, additionally the malevolent ambience he was radiating had the older Mage scurrying out of the kitchen after 30 seconds.

Then Aris Nordstrom strolled in since it was her shift at dinner and found the place completely deserted apart from the Black Dragon prepping an order. Acnologia didn't acknowledge her and observed the newcomer out of the corner of his eye as he continued his dish; the Mage checked the board and got to work immediately. For a brief moment, he paused his work and watched in admiration of her movements; they were fluid and worked in sync in whatever was on her mind. At one point, she was preparing an entirely different dish to what the customer ordered.

"It's from Mr. Kykol —" Aris explained in between flipping the chopped steak blocks and then added some pepper and vinegar "— he's got bad teeth."

That was all Acnologia received from her and looked on as she pushed the plate to the pass, rang the bell for it to be picked up and watched the waitress deliver the dish to the diner; his happy face practically lit up like Christmas when he fork one into his mouth. Once the restaurant closed for the day and after their clean-up in the kitchen, Acnologia challenged the young Mage to a cooking competition with a limited amount of ingredients chosen by Yajima himself. He was declared the winner, however, unconvinced by the elder Mage's decision he tasted the egg-stuffed salmon and was floored by the tender and juiciness overflowing erupted from it.

"I grew up learning how to cook, and my family owns a diner for about three generations now," Aris casually explained as she washed up the equipment and tidied up the place. "But your oven honey-drizzled salmon is outstanding too, never thought of doing that."

"One of the things that come with immortality is the indispensable time in our hands," Acnologia replied and tucked his apron loose before folding it neatly. "You have potential, Nordstrom, especially for a mortal like you, every second count doesn't it?"

"One of the things that come with mortality."

Acnologia smiled inwardly at the memory and noticed how the Iron Dragon Slayer continued to be flustered by the whole ordeal.

"I know, I know, but, wow, Acno. I think this is the first time in a ridiculously long time since we're together that I see you warm up to someone else besides us Dragon Slayer's." Gajeel was grinning at his old companion and was given an eye-roll from him. "Is that the reason why you're so reluctantly to go on this double date?"

"I really need to completely incinerate your compulsive television series memorabilia hoarding once we get home," Acnologia muttered darkly. "They're giving you ludicrous and askew ideas."

"Hey, all I'm saying is don't screw up the relationship." Gajeel jerked his head behind him. "You should invite her over this weekend for the get-together party. I mean, we need an extra pair of hands to make some food."

"Redfox."

"Come on, Acno! She's your sous-chef, right? What harm will it do?"

Acnologia narrowed his eyes at the Iron Dragon Slayer and looked little ways behind him, seeing the Nordstrom taking an order and chatting conversationally to the family about the latest items on the menu. He flicked a glance back to the Redfox who was giving him a sideway glance and a small smile.

"Are you trying to force romance upon me?" Acnologia asked suspiciously.

"Force? Dear God, Acnologia. I'm hurt!" Gajeel replied, mocking pain as he clasped a hand over his chest. "It's a simple yes or no question, or do you need a wingman to help you? After all, it has been a long —"

The Iron Dragon Slayer's scream was muffled behind Acnologia's hand as he hurled him out of his chair by his ear, after slapping down some change onto the table, then they awkwardly made their way out of their restaurant and stumbled out onto the street. Acnologia singed the Redfox's ear, leaving a blackened mark that extended to his cheek; holding a hand over the pain, the Iron Dragon Slayer glared at the Black Dragon heatedly in anger.

"I swear your answer to everything you find remotely annoying or whatever is by violence!" Gajeel accused, daring to point the finger at Acnologia and quickly retreated it before his old companion could do anything unspeakable to it.

"When is it not the appropriate answer?" Acnologia challenged.

The Redfox had opened his mouth to answer when a familiar smell wafted down the street and heard the rapid patting of feet back where they came from; Acnologia spotted the Nordstrom waving something in her hand and watched as she slowed down, heaving slightly and extended her enclosed fist towards him.

"Your change," Aris said after regaining her breath.

Acnologia stared at her as she grabbed his wrist and shoved the change into his open palm before clasping them over it.

"Are you available this weekend, Nordstrom?" Acnologia found himself asking.

"No," Aris responded.

"Alright."

The Iron Dragon Slayer gawked at him and then at the young Mage who had returned to the restaurant. Acnologia cocked his head to the side in confusion at the Redfox's bewildered look.

"She just rejected you without knowing the reason!" Gajeel wailed. "You do leave some really shitty impressions, Acno."

"You did say it was a simple yes or no question," Acnologia said.

"It was a figure of speech, Acno," Gajeel deadpanned and shook his head in disbelief. "Man, that was really savage of her."

"I guess you haven't figured her out."

Silence settled between them as they walked back to the mansion under the stars, while Acnologia smirked inwardly and observed the Iron Dragon Slayer out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't until when the Black Dragon had settled on his bed with a book in hand when he heard the drawn out 'ohh' from down the corridor from the Redfox's room as he finally understood his little joke.

* * *

Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

tried out some action.

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The Iron Dragon Slayer stood in the VIP stand, palming his face and groaned in embarrassment and annoyance at the scene before him. While the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse reveled in the attention he was currently receiving; the manic look suited his usually haughty demeanor.

Soft rain swept across the overcrowded stadium for the final match between two promising opponents, and the fact that one of them was the once great and terrifying Dragon King hailed from Fiore tripled the ticket demands. The spectacle had the audience's undivided attention as they held their breath, causing the majority to stand up leaning forward slightly to not miss on any action; disregarding the weather that was slowly soaking them. The referee held his whistle close to his lips while his eyes remained glued in the centre of the fight searching for any indication to end the match immediately.

If Acnologia was honest with himself, he was having one of the best time of his life thus far; adrenalin pumped voraciously, his power surged through him flaring them proudly at the opponent. He could taste the anxiety his opponent was feeling. The final challenger was a prodigious young Mage blessed by two Elemental Spirits of Air and Earth, with either one of them hovering over his small shoulders whispering in a language the Black Dragon could not understand which was rare for him. Nevertheless, he was not stupid enough to underestimate the young Mage considering how far he had gotten in Dragnof's bi-yearly death match opened to the public.

"Boy, where do your Elemental Spirits originate from?" Acnologia asked out of curiosity.

"From the Book of Vermillion," Tobias Mara replied monotonously.

Brows creased slightly at the answer, and Acnologia cut him a sideways glance before cracking his neck from side to side. An unknown Magic source he had never heard before or not, the Black Dragon was here for some good ol' sparring match, and if death was part of the contract, he was glad to become an executioner. He sensed the Redfox's dark aura emitting from the right-hand side of the stadium, no doubt silently fuming at the outcome of their trip to Dragnof; the Iron Dragon Slayer was the one who convinced him to come for a mission tasked by the Magic Council to retrieve some historical artifacts in this ancient city.

"No," Gajeel had flat out refused when he saw his partner stopped at a poster advertising the city's infamous Death Battle as a ceremonial ritual for the Dragons that used to rule the area.

"Redfox, do not refuse the Dragon instincts, it's going against our very nature," Acnologia had replied and pointed at the paper, his index finger conveniently landing on the word 'battle.' The Iron Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes and then held up the bag of items they came to get. He scoffed at the useless objects. "We will do this city some good by fertilising their soil with some blood."

"Are you fucking nuts?!" Gajeel rubbed a hand over his face and tried his best to calm his temper with no avail. "Don't give me that bullshit about Dragon instincts and going against our nature shit. You just want to kill, and you have a whole day dedicated to you each year at the Grand Magic Games!"

If only he did his research before agreeing to take the mission, he would have avoided this place entirely. Although he had to give it to the Council for the clever ploy; reducing Acnologia's bloodthirstiness as much as possible before the upcoming Grand Magic Games in the Summer.

"I am tired of sparring with you and the rest of the menial Dragon Slayers, their moves are barely original, and I can defeat them with one hand if I put in the effort," Acnologia went on and ripped the poster off the wall. "When was the last time you had a good fighting partner, Redfox?"

"Regardless, it's not training! It's killing!" Gajeel cried out in exasperation and was tempted to whack the Black Dragon over the head with the artifacts. "What about the Grand Magic Games?"

"What is a King when they are restricted for a day of bloodbath once a year?"

"We" — Gajeel gestured between the two of them and then pointed at his partner's chest with each emphasised word — "cannot under any circumstances kill outside of the Games, Acno. You know the Council is going to throw you in the underground for eternity if you do."

"I" — it was Acnologia's turn to point at himself and did so again to stress his tone with each word — "can under any circumstances kill because I am the Dragon King of all Dragon Slayers, no Magic Council is going to hinder my path to what is rightfully my birthright for wreaking destruction."

"Your birthright for wreaking destruction?!" Gajeel couldn't believe what he heard, completely floored by the absurdity Acnologia was going into to sink his claws in a puny mortal.

"I suggest you let off some steam in the arena."

The Iron Dragon Slayer's frustration was translated when he dropped the artifact gently onto the ground, then shifted one of his hand into an iron piston and punched at an abandoned building until it grounded to dust. Acnologia watched in fascination as his companion sighed in defeat and resignation, before slinging the bag over his shoulder and followed the growing crowd to the stadium. He opened his mouth to make a comment when the Redfox shot him a glare not to test him. Acnologia for once, obliged.

The registration was simple; a name and a stamp on their hand to indicate they were participants and were arranged to fight randomly until the last 2 remained. The Redfox dropped out after the quarter-finals, seeing how many of his matches admitted defeat even before the game started. Meanwhile, Acnologia had enforced the rule of a fight to the death, and no opponent was allowed to use the surrender card, threatening the officials and referee a torturous and agonising death themselves. The crowd was delirious as soon as the news of Dragon Slayers hailed from Magnolia Town came to Dragnof, many of which had started to recite prayers used to worship the Dragons and their human counterparts eons ago.

"Fucking madness," Gajeel had muttered under his breath when several mothers held their babies for him to bless. Dumbfounded and clueless, out of the corner of his eye he saw his partner uttered an incantation and then lightly tapping their foreheads.

The Iron Dragon Slayer responded the smug look when Acnologia looked up at him was an exasperated eye roll; the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was enjoying the attention a tad too much.

The Redfox bought a ticket for a VIP box for the final match and was escorted by several Mages providing an attempted security. The sudden influx of audience had irked the black-haired Dragon Slayer to no end causing him to build an iron wall around the box to keep out nosy Mages.

"Um, Mr. Redfox, can I get an —" A feeble voice behind the wall began.

"Go away, not now, not ever," Gajeel had drawled.

Basking in the glory from the audience's attention, Acnologia took his time soaking it in when his skin pricked, detecting the change in the air. He didn't open his eyes until he stopped an incoming punch from the Mage, his forest-greens bore holes into silver-greys that had widened an inch at the lightning reflex. The prodigy immediately pushed himself backward to create distance between them, only to find himself stuck; his fist was still clutched in Acnologia's grasp. The Black Dragon didn't miss the slight look of panic and the rise of Magic aura coming from the Mage's other hand.

The sound of torn muscles and cracked bones came later after he ripped the young Human's arm out of his socket in one swift tug, then batted the broken limb at him causing his body to hurtle across the stadium. The Mage managed to stop himself before he hit the wall, somersaulting forwards through the air and proceeded to cake his gaping, pouring wound with Earth Magic. His silver-grey eyes followed the bloody streak and found its stop at his feet, surrounding him a dark pool of ruby-red blood. The crowd was stunned into silence, and the prodigy's supporters whimpered in disbelief.

"Acnologia," Gajeel hissed quietly under his breath.

The Black Dragon tossed the limb to one side and gave the Human a feral grin. Then it faltered a fraction when the Mage's demeanor shifted, and suddenly he was enveloped in a whirlwind of Earth. It died after a second revealing an entirely different character from before. Acnologia assessed the tribal markings on his face; the earthy and greenish swirls framed his eyes and cheeks, tainting his grey eyes into a different shade — the palest of its colour. Even the Magic aura around him spiked considerably, and Acnologia felt a chill run down his spine, a familiar sensation that would determine his mood for the rest of the match.

The change enhanced the prodigy's physical abilities, on par with Acnologia as they exchanged spells and blows in rapid succession that were too quick for untrained eyes to follow. With only just one functioning hand, the Human gave the Black Dragon quite a workout even when he impaled him to the ground with a shot of Eternal Flare. The bloodied and bruised arm lifted, grasping at one of the star rods and heaved them out of his body one by one.

"Let me help you with that," Acnologia offered and shifted his foot into a Dragon's limb before stamping the Human's face into the ground, instantly stilling the movement from extracting the rods.

Everyone held their breath as silent prayers from one side of the stadium murmured through the crowd for the prodigy. Acnologia thought he had suffocated the Human, sensing no Magic left in him, Acnologia dared to lift his foot when out of the corner of his eye a trembling from the arm caught his attention. The limb raised itself, twisted around and then pointed behind him. The attack to his spine was ruthless, as it immediately sent him embedded into the stadium wall; the pain partially paralysed him as he uttered his first groan after participating the Death Battle.

The Iron Dragon Slayer instantly jumped out of his seat, wanting to shout out a warning when he saw a flicker of the Human materialising right behind the Black Dragon. The result was too swift as the next nano of a second, the great and supposedly unbeatable King of the Dragons dented the solidly packed wall of the stadium. A hushed silence fell across the stadium, and the only sound was the continuous pelting of the soft rain.

Acnologia felt the pang on his back beginning to subside, his advanced regeneration working out the kinks and stitching every single nerve back in its rightful places. Slowly, he removed himself from the wall as rocks crumbled next to him and took a step back. As he made his way back to the centre of the battleground, he felt the anticipation rose once more from the crowd and not once did the prominent Magic aura behind him stirred. Pivoting around, Acnologia glared at the Human, who had succeeded in extracting the rods from his body and stood to face him calmly. The double image of the Mage flickered slightly before disappearing in a swirl of breeze.

"Tricks," Acnologia spat as his heckles shot up to staggering heights.

Deep down, he knew that the fight was to the death and it would no doubt bring upon various types of dirty, unhanded tricks when their life was on the line. But Acnologia couldn't shake off the feeling of humiliation and disrespect from a young human Mage like his opponent, and the fact that he had remained calm throughout the ordeal irked him some more. The warning from the Iron Dragon Slayer popped into his mind, the irony earned him a chuckle startling the crowd and a subtle frown from the prodigy's neutral features. Once the Magic Council heard what he had done, he was certain that for the rest of his life his only field of vision limited to the interior of his special prison and the only comfort he would be receiving for eternity would be darkness.

The Mage surged forwards before splitting himself into five. Prepared for the attack, Acnologia sought out the body pulsing with Magic aura and spotted the one farthest on the left. The Dragon Slayer's Roar soared right through, and he barely blocked a kick from his right in time. The Human quickly retracted his leg but not before sustaining a deep gash on his thigh, which he quickly covered with more of his Earth magic. Acnologia frowned slightly, he too had sustained a wound to his upper arm which healed instantly. His mind began connecting the dots together as the Human began his next phase of attack uttering a Wind Magic spell.

It finally clicked when Acnologia dodged the slicing blades and dared to take a bite of the assault. The spell instantly stopped, and he mulled it over in his mouth, feeling his body absorbing it and analysed the ingredients behind it. His signature feral grin graced his face after a few seconds; the Mage was more troublesome than he had initially thought and had to give him credit for utilising his abilities this much. The response from his opponent was enough to confirm his breakdown of the Mage's Elemental Spirits source, as gears formulated a counterattack in his mind and felt his body shook with anticipation.

* * *

what you say?


	6. Chapter 6

boom! it's 2018! a double-chapter!

and happy belated new year!

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse's familiarity with the art of war stemmed from the countless battles, blood spilled, extreme emotions; he had been through it all. And more than once. Before Acnologia turned into a Dragon Slayer, he considered himself a pacifist. He preferred to resolve problems with civilised discussions than flexing one's physical abilities to trump the other. After witnessing the death of his family and friends at the hands of Dragons and Dragon Slayers during the War centuries ago, the feeling that crept into his heart was simultaneously terrifying and elevating. It granted him tumultuous strength beyond his comprehension. Then it manifested to something sinister. Like a black tumour that grew and swallowed his entire being, driving him to madness as the last of his loved ones died in his arms.

Killing the Dragon that granted him the powers fuelled the malicious lump in his heart. Acnologia annihilated any Dragons and Dragon Slayers who dared cross his path. The slaughterhouse he created of his hometown would resurface every time he closed his eyes. And then there was the look from his friends at the brink of death; beyond the utter disbelief and mortification, the eyes had a bright clarity to them in the face of death. His ego would soar to the high heavens at the thought of complete helplessness from his victims from both creatures and Dragon Slayers alike; every pair of eyes stared at him as if he were the God of Death.

And yet, the prodigy, with his heart wrapped around the seasoned hands of the Black Dragon of Apocalypse in combat remained passive as if he desensitised by the treatment. As if Acnologia wasn't the first person to figure out the his Elemental Spirits', and, as if purposefully allowed him to discover it. Acnologia tightened his grip around the vital organ and the Mage spluttered up more blood, but his eyes continued to stare at him apathetically. Disgusted and confused, the Black Dragon removed his hand from the Mage's chest and watched him fall to his knees, then one hand immediately went up to cover up the hole with Earth Magic.

"Why?" Acnologia hissed at the prodigy.

"You know why," Tobias muttered shallowly.

They stared at one another before the Mage finally collapsed from exhaustion and extensive blood lost. A high pitch sound resonated around the deadly silent stadium a second later, signalling the end of the fight. It took a few seconds for the audience to register what happened and slowly a round of applause started around the place. Acnologia walked out with blood still dripping from his hand. A familiar presence suddenly appeared beside him as they walked in silence to the Participants' Lockers.

"I do not recall that I need to be babysat when I take a shower," Acnologia said sharply to the Iron Dragon Slayer who was leaning on the opposite wall of the shower cubicle with his arms crossed.

"You didn't kill him," Gajeel simply said, surprised in his undertone.

Acnologia faced the other way as he washed his graphite-blue locks, massaging it with shampoo. "That Human has potential for further growth, thus the present allows him to see another day."

The Iron Dragon Slayer's eyebrows shot up close to his hairline and promptly uncrossed his arms, pushed himself off the tiled wall and took a step forward.

"Wait, are you acknowledging him as a worthy opponent?"

"The future will not be so kind."

"Wow." The Redfox blew a low-whistle and chuckled. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself alright, Acno."

The Black Dragon huffed and hid the small tug on the corner of his lips from the Redfox as he rinsed himself.

"When was I ever wrong?"

"Eh, I'm glad that you didn't kill him, though. At least you don't have another dead body added to your tally for today."

"The Magic Council be damned," Acnologia hissed icily and turned off the shower before towelling himself dry."If they dare to raise an issue, I will make sure they don't have another nanosecond to look forward to and remind them where and what Hell is."

The majority of the crowd had dispersed, leaving a couple of tourists taking photographs at few erected statues at the front entrance. Acnologia promptly found himself staring at the bag of gold in his hand and flicked a blank expression at the host of the Death Battle who was quivering under his gaze.

"I was expecting my win transferred to my bank account," Acnologia said lowly.

"Why, yes, of course, but we thought it would be better if you had it in cash?" The man stammered out between gulps and dashed a look at Gajeel who shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, we can always meet your preferences."

"You have wasted both of our time for coming to that conclusion."

The host squeaked and took off with the cash to the nearest bank. The Dragon Slayer pair having had enough of Dragnof, decided to take the long way home with the courtesy of Acnologia transforming into a Dragon and the Iron Dragon Slayer hitching a ride. Cold air billowed around them as he took them below the clouds and then farther upwards. The wind subsided significantly and they were soaring above the white fluff. They travelled in silence, each to their own thoughts when he felted the Redfox shifted in his position after an hour.

"I recall your memorabilia is flammable," Acnologia spoke through telepathy.

He heard the audible snap of his partner's jaw and then returned to their silence. As they flew over various landscape, Acnologia found that the emotionless pair of silver-greys of the young prodigy occupied the better half of his mind. Especially the flat look delivered to him within an inch away from Death's door. The source of the Human's power came from the a replica of the original Elemental Magic gemstones. It originated from an ancient city in the other continent, judging from the singular taste Acnologia risked. Which shouldn't give the Mage the aloof attitude, considering the embedded replica contained only a fraction of the original power. And yet, evidently, he could wield as if he possessed the authentic source.

"Acnologia!"

The Black Dragon snapped out of his reverie and jerked a head to one side.

"We passed our home about 30 seconds ago!" Gajeel shouted above the wind.

Wordlessly, Acnologia detoured and arrived at their shared living quarter less than thirty and practically threw the Iron Dragon Slayer off his back before returning to his Human form. He flitted up to his library and slammed the door shut. A finger ran across the spines of his collection until it came to a stop further inside the place. The digit slid up, hooked at itself at the top to pull out the object that fell open into his opened palm. Acnologia flicked through a couple of pages before finding what he was looking for.

An amused grin graced his face as he read the descriptions. Peace may had finally found its permanent place in this generation, but, a possible minor disruption with this newly discovered information could lead to interesting results. He snapped the book close and carefully returned it to its place.

It seemed another reason found itself into his short list for tolerance for the living.

* * *

...up to no good. thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

honestly, the previous two chapters are OVA kind of ish, was stuck for an idea for a really long time until now.

loving these two seriously.

* * *

 _ **Credits to Mashima Hiro for the characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven  
**

There was a misconception that floated around for centuries after the birth of Dragon Slayers which the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse found offensive, and yet amusing, for their rationality behind it. He was travelling in the neighbouring country of Bellum when a civilian blatantly told him. Acnologia praised his bold behaviour, but then again, his infamous endeavours had yet to spread this far. To say he decimated the poor Human was an understatement, in fact, Acnologia didn't even annihilate him. He placed a spell on the man, compelling the Human to obey his commands regardless of physical and mental conditions, in order to track down the origin of the rumour.

When they did, Acnologia found himself returning to his desolated hometown and met a priest there. Father Jorges. Before the Black Dragon turned into a Dragon Slayer, he used to stop by to pray with his family every Sunday and listen to Father Jorges's sermon. He remembered his younger years vividly. The way the afternoon sun would filter through the coloured windows, peppering the believers in a kaleidoscopic rainbow of colours giving each of them a halo, angelic glow. Now, the lights beamed through gaping holes of where the window panes would be.

"You!" Father Jorges had said menacingly while pointing an accusative finger.

Instead of murdering the priest right then and there along with the Human, Acnologia surprisedly found it within himself to sit down inside the confession booth and gave Father Jorges a chance. The story was long-winded, but the gist was —

"Come again?" Acnologia had said alarmingly.

Father Jorges nodded solemnly, his profile distorted by the decorated divider between them.

Too stun by the explanation, Acnologia left his hometown and the history behind him once more. He tossed the brain dead Human, a side effect from the spell he casted, into a mass grave consisted of a large hole in the ground for corpses. While Acnologia left Father Jorges to continue to suffer under an irresolvable disease from the one time incident with a Dragon Slayer, which was also the root of his rumour. Strangely enough, one day, the rumours faded and then cease all at once, as if it had cemented itself the status it needed before disappearing. Creating the damage it wanted and then bowed out the stage.

Hence in the present, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse was staring heatedly at the Iron Dragon Slayer who sported a genuinely innocent look while crunching his bolts.

"You know, maybe trim the ends a little or something," Gajeel went on between mouthful, "Summer's right round the corner, don't you feel too itchy and hot with that much hair on you?"

"I believe I am an orphan," Acnologia said icily.

"I know, you told me, but that doesn't change the fact that you seriously need to get a haircut." The Iron Dragon Slayer then picked off a long strand of graphite-blue hair off the couch they were sitting on. "You're like cat, shedding like crazy."

"It's an extremely common occurrence of hair and skin shedding, and I have uphold my personal hygiene for over centuries with these long tresses of mine" — Acnologia stopped abruptly and arched a brow when he saw the Redfox keeled over laughing — "what is it you're finding so amusing?"

"Did you just" — he choked through his snack, hacked a cough and tried to continue — "did you just use the word _tresses_ for hair?"

"Yes," Acnologia hissed, not entirely seeing the comical side of it. "Nevertheless, demanding such an outrageous request on the basis of the season is out of the question and evidently none of your business. I have been through the hottest climate in the most extreme conditions without a single complaint, what make you think your opinion is going to change a thing?"

"Your hairstyle is extremely archaic and impractical within in the generation we're living right now." Acnologia narrowed his eyes dangerously, prompting the Iron Dragon Slayer to quickly shuffle onto the adjacent armchair. "Before you rip my arm off, or burn my face, I'd like to kindly remind you that you were sent home _twice_ in the past week at Yajima's because of it."

Fire burned in the pit of Acnologia's stomach at the memory. He had came in a little late for his shift due to some unfortunate incident, involving Humans blocking his pathway and their stubbornness to not let him pass through, when a couple of the diners had voiced their concerns about his locks getting in the way of cooking. Acnologia knew they were long and always, common sense really in his opinion, that health and safety came first and would tuck them away neatly under the chef's hat without a single strand out of place.

The second time it happened, Acnologia was off-duty and conversing with Yajima about the end of the month schedule in preparation for a new menu, when an angry consumer came barging up to the desk demanding a refund. Apparently he found a strand of hair in his food, which upon closer inspecting neither belonged to the Black Dragon's or the sous-chef's, placing Yajima in a difficult position. The old man went with the former demand, refunded the customer's money and had to apologetically ask Acnologia to return home under the diner's request.

"Here," a magazine plopped onto Acnologia's lap, "one of the hair salon is doing a promotion until the end of the month and handed these out on the street. I've booked mine in for tomorrow."

Tentative fingers lifted up the cover, forest-green eyes scanned the first page before flicking them to his partner.

"Don't give me that look, it's bound to happen sooner or later." Gajeel shrugged and then tilted the bowl into his mouth to get the metal shredding. "Plus, if they do a crappy job, all you have to do is burn their place down like you normally do when you throw a tantrum."

The Iron Dragon Slayer legged it out of the living room before Acnologia could scorch his entire face, only to stop himself at the realisation of his words. Acnologia grunted in annoyance and picked up the magazine he dropped onto the floor. Dragon Slayers' were the opposite of dirty, and prided themselves in their meticulous and vigorous upkeep of cleanliness from their homes to their personal lives. The fact that Humans would even dare question it was a blow to their pride, and even more so when another Dragon Slayer implied it.

He ran a hand through them, feeling the soft, silken strands slipped through his fingers effortlessly and fell in feather-like heap past his shoulders. They were unkempt, but not tangled. A routine was maintained and and divided between daily, weekly and monthly basis which explained a shelf in his bathroom dedicated to haircare products, while the other section was skin. Any imperfections Acnologia found, he would immediately take care of it. Unabashed by his borderline obsessive personal hygiene behaviour, he even shared tips to other Dragon Slayers on how to deal with certain hair problems ranging from fire damage to using the wrong type of shampoo.

The thought of anyone else besides himself touching his beloved tresses sent a cold shiver down the Black Dragon's spine.

But, what the Iron Dragon Slayer said was true. It would be a matter of time before Yajima would be pressured into doing the inevitable if it became too much. Acnologia stared at the magazine, aptly titled 'Hair Life', for a moment longer before taking in a deep breath to stabilise his tormented mind and flipped to the first page.

xxx

The hair salon appeared mildly crowded and through the large shop window, Acnologia spotted the Iron Dragon Slayer. The expression on his partner's face pulled a smile on the Black Dragon. The Redfox who had boldly criticised and announced how his graphite-blue locks needed a good snipping, was clutching the armrests of the chair, digging his nails into the fabric and on the verge of splintering the entire thing under his palm. His face maintained his jovial look reserved for strangers, but Acnologia noticed the taunt neck muscles from the force of his grips.

Looked like it wasn't just him that was obsessed with his hair being touched by a complete stranger.

The bell above tingled, alerting Acnologia's presence and was quickly given a number for the queue — seven. He narrowed his eyes at the woman who squeaked under his intimidating gaze. A second later, he was ushered to the next available seat while she apologised to the customer waiting in line. Protests immediately died down the moment they realised who it was.

"Afternoon, Mr Acnologia, how could I be of service to you today?" Kenny asked as brightly as he possibly could underneath the piercing forest-greens drilling at him from the mirror. The smile felt strained and he cursed his luck for losing a game of rock-paper-scissor in the break room.

"A haircut would be appropriate."

"Of course, is there anything you have in mind?"

"The…latest trend for short hair."

Kenny blinked as at least a hundred haircuts came to mind.

"How short, would you like it, Mr Acnologia?"

"Not a," Acnologia searched his mind for the word, "buzzcut."

"Acno, you gotta give the hairdresser more details to work with," Gajeel piped up from two chairs next to him, "didn't you read the magazine I showed you yesterday?"

"Do not question my ability to read, Redfox, we both know that my capability far extends yours at least four centuries ahead —"

Gajeel tuned him out and turned to the hairdresser.

"Just give him a faded, slicked back."

"A faded what?" Acnologia interrupted and looked between the two. "What are you fading exactly and slicking anything back of my hair sounds extremely disconcerting."

"You know, for a guy who boasts about their reading capabilities, you're literally four centuries too late on this one."

The atmosphere in the salon descended at least thirty degrees and plunged into a deafening silence. Anyone that didn't personal know the Dragon Slayers of Crocus, would have assumed the look the Black Dragon giving the Iron Dragon Slayer meant instant death and a torturous one. A concerned civilian looked nervously at the Redfox who was smiling a little too enthusiastically at the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. They didn't want to die this way, let alone if they were a Mage and could at least defend themselves, they were civilians with no Magic they could tap into to save their skin at the very last minute.

"Trust me on this one," Gajeel said in a soft tone after a pregnant silence and turned to face forward.

Acnologia flicked an observatory glance at the hands gripping, still, on the armrests. He scoffed and gestured for the hairdresser to continue. Soon afterwards, and gradually, the place returned to its lively atmosphere although turned down a few notches. The sound of snipping amplified by his hypersensitive senses, Acnologia listened to it carefully, paranoid of the possibilities and denying himself to concentrate of the process from the reflection of the mirror. At one point, he held a downward glance for so long that his hairdresser thought he had fell asleep.

"There, done, Mr Acnologia," Kenny said after nearly an hour sorting through the thick, long locks. His arms were aching, and then tapped on his shoulder gently. "I hope you like."

Forest-greens looked at his own reflection and then frowned. He turned his head side to side and ran a finger through the extremely short sides, then a hand on the tresses combed backwards on to the top of his head. Gone was the sensation of feeling the waterfall silkiness that lasted for a good a minute or two depending on the direction he took. It was over too soon and —

"Stop it, Acno, you're ruining it," Gajeel chided, standing behind him with a new haircut of his own. "You look good, ridiculously good."

"I do not mow your side of the lawn."

"That's an odd way to say it, but I'll pretend that it means what I think it means."

The Iron Dragon Slayer paid for their haircuts, ready to leave when the smell of fire instantly caused him to whip around, nose directed at the source. Pushed into a small pile where Acnologia was sitting previously, was a small ring of flames scorching the graphite-blue and ivory-black hairs with the Black Dragon standing off to one side keeping watch, as if supervising his little campfire for any potential accidents. The Redfox stared in disbelief, mouth agape and darting looks between the fire, Acnologia and the staff of the salon.

"What in the name of Salvatore are you doing?!" Gajeel roared, reaching out a foot to stamp it out.

Acnologia thrust out a hand to grab his calf.

"No one here is going to sell these off on Etsy or E-bay, with such an extremely high risk of a Mage possessing the capability to concoct spells that will harm us."

The Iron Dragon Slayer was floored.

"WHAT?"

"Come" — Acnologia turned away as soon as the strands had disintegrated and disappeared completely — "we have overcome our stay and this spectacle will be enough to appease these Humans for the next couple of days."

To say that Dragon Slayers were unhygienic and disease-riddled creatures was an insult to their pride as well as their entire existence, and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse would not have it any other way than to prove them wrong if it meant taking extreme, and unconventional methods.

"You're un-fucking-believable," Gajeel breathed and shook his head.

* * *

thoughts? comments? reviews?


End file.
